


The Christmas Decoration Showdown

by StaciNadia



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Christmas Decorations, College Student Aomine, College Student Kagami, Culture Shock, Decoration War, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Jealous Aomine Daiki, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/pseuds/StaciNadia
Summary: Taiga decorates his dorm room door for Christmas, and Aomine gets jealous.





	The Christmas Decoration Showdown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MochiUs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiUs/gifts).



> This is for the Kuroko no Basuke Secret Santa on Tumblr! [Mochi](http://kurokonomochi.tumblr.com/) wanted an AoKa Christmas light decoration showdown, and how could I resist having those two idiots competing with each other? XD
> 
> I called Kagami "Taiga" as it's his perspective I'm writing from, but he still calls Aomine "Aomine" in his head. =3

They were living the dream, Taiga thought. He and Aomine had graduated high school a few months ago. Neither of them had the greatest grades, but they were enough to pass. And now they were going to UCLA in America on basketball scholarships. It was what they had always wanted to do, be able to play basketball.

The two lived in one of the dormitories, luckily managing to get single rooms next door to each other. They could have gotten one dorm room for both of them and no one would have bat an eye at them, as America was far more accepting of gay or bisexual couples than Japan, but they had each wanted their own space for the time being, and so they’d gotten separate rooms.

Being in America was a completely different experience from Japan. Taiga had lived there before and was used to the differences between the two countries, but it was a whole new experience for Aomine. “Just about everyone calls me Daiki, not Aomine!” he had told Taiga in surprise after their first day of classes. “And they barely even know me!”

“Yeah, that was something it took me a while to get used to when I first came here,” Taiga had admitted. “They use given names in this country, not family names.”

But now, a few months into their first semester, they were both used to being called Taiga and Daiki, not Kagami and Aomine. Some of Taiga’s classmates had even started calling him Tiger, which still made Aomine laugh. They had even started speaking a little bit of English amongst themselves, not just when they were talking to Americans, though they preferred using Japanese.

On a quiet November day, the couple walked into a large superstore. “What are we doing here, Kagami?” Aomine asked. “Getting groceries?”

“Well, it’s almost Christmas, so we have to buy some decorations,” Taiga answered, leading the blue-haired boy to the Christmas section. “I forgot the pack the ones I had in my old apartment.”

It was a little overwhelming, looking at the massive variety of Christmas things. There were countless rolls of wrapping paper and nametags and everything else needed for decorating presents, lots of ornaments in every color of the rainbow and of pretty much anything imaginable, and plenty of shining lights. There were huge inflatable things that were meant to be set out on the lawn and tons of boxes of holiday cards. It almost made Taiga’s head spin.

Aomine was going wide-eyed with shock. “Christmas sure is a lot different here than in Japan,” he managed.

That was an understatement. “Yeah,” Taiga agreed. “Here it’s all about family and togetherness and lots of presents and food.”

“I bet that was always _your_ favorite part of the holiday,” Aomine teased, poking Taiga in the stomach.

Taiga glared. “I’m still basketball fit no matter how much I eat!” he snapped at the other boy, who couldn‘t stop laughing.

“And I’ll never figure out how, Bakagami,” Aomine smirked, using the nickname he‘d used to call Taiga back in high school. “I’ll never forget the day you ate forty burgers at Maji’s!”

“Never gained a pound after it, either, Aho!” Taiga said proudly, using his old nickname for Aomine as well. “And you’ve eaten at least a couple dozen burgers after playing, too! Or have you forgotten?” 

He put the conversation with Aomine out of his mind for a moment and looked over at the rows filled with different lengths and colors of lights. He picked out a medium length string of multicolored lights. “I’m going to put this around my dorm door, I think,” he mused.

Aomine smiled again, but it was a soft, gentle smile that he only ever gave to Taiga. “You’re so cute, Taiga, with how much you like Christmas,” he teased, kissing Taiga on the cheek.

Taiga immediately turned a shade of red nearly as dark as his hair. “Aho!” he whined. “That’s embarrassing!” Turning away to hide his red face from Aomine, he asked. “Do you want anything for your door, too?”

“Nah, I’m good,” Aomine said dismissively. “I don’t need that stuff.”

Taiga shrugged. “Suit yourself. Come on, Daiki. Let me go pay for this.”

**********

The other residents of their dorm liked the lights he hung around his doorway. They oohed and aahed for a couple of days, and then the popularity of his door faded. Some of the other residents hung lights or decorations as well, and they were simple like Taiga’s.

The following day after class, Taiga returned to his dorm room. He was surprised to see people gathered around Aomine‘s door. Taiga went over to where everybody was and had to blink several times to make sure he was actually seeing the sight in front of him. His boyfriend’s door was covered in several strands of multicolored lights, which were all blinking. He tried not to show it to the other students, but Taiga was seeing red

After everyone else had dispersed and no one else was around, Taiga went over to Aomine’s door and banged on it. “Aomine!” he yelled.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Aomine’s smirking face. “Yes?” he asked. His voice oozed innocence, but his eyes sparkled with mischievousness.

“What is all _this_?” Taiga exploded.

“I changed my mind. I decided to decorate after all,” Aomine said. “Don’t you like it? I think it might even be better than your non-blinking lights.”

Taiga glared. “You weren’t even interested until you saw everyone looking at my door. You were jealous!” he declared, pointing at Aomine.

“And now _you’re_ the jealous one,” Aomine pointed out with a smirk. “Catch you later, Taiga.” And with that, he closed his door.

Taiga fumed as he unlocked his own door and went into his room. “He thinks his lights are so great? I’ll show him!” He collected the money his father had recently sent to him and headed for the store once again.

**********

The next day, those living in their dorm were gathering once again at Taiga’s door. Now he didn’t just have the plain multicolor lights on his doorway. There were also blinking lights on his door. He didn’t put up as much as Aomine’s, but Taiga’s lights didn’t just blink. They also played a variety of Christmas songs. The watchers laughed and sang along with the tunes.

But the best part of the day was seeing Aomine glaring at him before slamming the door to his room closed.

*********

The talk of the dorm nowadays was the all-out decoration war between Taiga and Aomine. Now it wasn’t just their doors involved. There were also decorations in their windows and in the dorm rooms themselves.

It reminded Taiga of the days when he and Aomine were rivals playing the same position at their different schools. He had missed those days where he had thought of nothing but playing basketball against this one amazing boy. Sure, they had always played one-on-one against each other, and then they had played for the same team, first Vorpal Swords and then at UCLA, but it wasn’t the same as a great rivalry that came from being on separate teams. There was a certain pleasure that came from beating Aomine, however temporarily, at something. 

The two were sitting on the couch in Taiga’s room, watching a movie. Taiga snuck a glance at Aomine, who was glaring at the silver tinsel laying around the television. “Something wrong?” Taiga asked.

“These decorations are so ridiculous!” Aomine blurted out. “Why do people here like them so much? I’d never put this stuff up normally!”

“So why did you?” asked Taiga, raising an eyebrow.

“Because you did, and everyone liked your decorations!” the blue-haired boy yelled, pouting. Taiga thought he looked adorable like that.

“Daiki,” Taiga said, taking his boyfriend’s hand. “You don’t have to be jealous of my decorations, especially if they‘re not really your thing.. I have to say, though, it was really fun being able to compete with you again.” He nudged Aomine’s side and grinned. 

He was thrilled when Aomine shot a small smile back at him. “Yeah, that _was_ pretty awesome.”

“But I’d rather sit here with you and watch movies and play one-on-one and do ordinary things. I don’t care if you’re not crazy about Christmas. I can decorate enough for both of us.”

“And cook enough, too,” Aomine‘s smile widened. “I bet you could make a Christmas feast for both of us.”

Taiga nodded. He’d cooked all through high school as he lived alone and learned to make really amazing food. If he hadn’t wanted to be a basketball player, he would definitely want to go to culinary school and become a chef.

“So don’t worry about it anymore, okay?” Taiga kissed Aomine, and soon Christmas decorations were the furthest thing from either of their minds.

**********

The next day, Aomine’s decorations were gone, and Taiga went back to just having his simple lights hanging around the doorway and some garlands around his window and room. They both liked it so much better that way.

“We can still compete in one-on-one, right?” Aomine asked as they worked on their homework side by side.

Taiga snorted. “Of course. And basketball season’s starting soon, so we‘ll be playing a lot.”

They smiled at each other. _Yes, everything is going to be_ so _much better,_ Taiga thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
